Tell me your story
by Final Authority
Summary: Hitaus, On Zelda's and Link's wedding day, Zelda tells Impa the story of how she and some of Link's friends saved him. Please R&R. Is rated PG 13 for very mild cursing.
1. Tell me your story

A/N Hi people! Alright this is my third fanfic and I'm all excited! Let's begin.

Link: Disclaimer! How many times must I tell you that!

Toan: …

Ok fine…

Disclaimer: I do not own Ocarina of time or Majora's Mask or the name Althea.

Chapter 1: Tell me your story…

I sat in the room of the Stock Pot Inn. I was to be wed to Link today and I couldn't see him until the wedding. _Only 4 hours to go…_I thought looking at the clock. After the adventure Kafei and Anju insisted that we wed on the day of the Carnival of Time. At midnight we would start the ceremony. I sat on the bed looking at the wedding mask I had created for Link. It was a beautiful silver color and looked a bit like me. I smiled, set it on the bed and stole a glance at the clock._ Damn still a long time to go… _"Princess Zelda!" I turned around to see Impa standing at the doorway.

"Impa!" I yelled happily running to her. "Pleeeeease let me see Link!"

"Princess! Don't be so impatient!"

"But I'm BORED! I have nothing to do but stare at the wall! Can't I help with the preparations or something?"

"Absolutely not! _We_ are throwing this party for _you_! _We_ are in charge of that!"

"Then what should I do Impa!?"

"You know….you never told me…"

"Told you what?"

"Your story! I know you and some of Link's friends helped save him but how? Your story….tell me your story! I mean if it's alright with you Princess…"

"Yes I'd love to! But where to begin…"

I suppose I'll start when he proposed…It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. Link had told me he had something important to tell me. So we got on his horse and he brought me to Lake Hylia. There he sat down on the grass and asked me to sit with him. "Listen Zelda…I…"

"Yes?"

"I love you…will you marry me?" he asked nervously.

"Yes!" I cried throwing my arms around him. "I love you too!"

"Oh here…" he said presenting me with three gems, a green one, a blue one and a red one. "These are three spells. Farore's Wind, Naryu's Love, and Din's Fire. Each of them have a special power. Farore's Wind can transport you to places within vision, Din's Fire can emit a huge fire, and Naryu's Love can shield you. I vowed to give them to someone I can trust…and that's you."

"Link…they're beautiful!"

"Here." He handed me a pouch like thing. "You can fit the spells and weapons in here. I know you can use a Bow and Arrows so…"

"How can you fit a bow in here?"

"Watch." He picked up his sword and put it in. Wow! I looked over the pouch. It was a waist pouch it can't fit a sword! I looked in and saw the sword looking really small. Link put his hand in, grabbed it and pulled it out. "That's how I hold all those items! With one of these." I put the spells in and hugged him.

"Thank you Link…" I held him for a few moments and then realized. "Ah! My parents! We need permission!"

"Oh yeah! Let's go now!" He said helping me up onto his horse Epona. Just as we were about to ride I heard a voice call out,

"Ohhhhhhh Link!" We turned to see a little pink fairy racing toward us. "Hi Link! What are you doing with _her_?" She said looking at me in disgust.

"Hullo, Sprite! Can ya be a bit nicer to my fiancé?" I sighed. Sprite was Link's new fairy. He had found her in a bottle and freed her. She has had a crush on him ever since. However her crush has caused a deep hatred of me and she fails to admit Link loves me and well…calls him her boyfriend.

"Your fiancé? But what about me?"

"Sprite! You're three inches tall!"

"You don't like short women?"

"Not that short! Anyway Sprite you know I'm not your boyfriend! I'm sorry…" he said giving Epona a quick slap. She began to run and we were off. I was annoyed to see Sprite following.

"The king will never accept that you know. Then you'll come back ta me!" she laughed darting under his hat. Talk about denial. When we reached the castle me and Link walked in hand in hand. _Ok _I thought. _I just need permission from both father and Stella._ Link bowed to my father.

"Sir…may I have permission to marry your daughter…?" My father's face broke out into a smile.

"Yes of course my boy! Zelda seems happiest with you and if that makes her happy it makes me happy!"

"Oh father!" I yelled. "Thank you!" Now I just need Stella's permission….

"…no." she said quietly.

"W-what?" I asked looking at her.

"No. I'm doing this for your welfare honey…I plan to have you marry Prince Adrian!"

"NO!" I said loudly "I love Link!"

"Adrian is a better choice. He is heir to Altea!" (Sorry people, just the name! No Marth.)

"Altea!" I said backing up. "That's a kingdom of darkness!"

"Yes but-"

"I love Link…and no one else…" I said. "I will never marry Adrian. NEVER!" Her eyes flashed and I felt a strange presence in the room.

"Oh dear we must do something about that temper…GUARDS!" Several soldiers came in. "Please escort Link out and bring Zelda to her room." That night I cried hard into my pillow. I loved Link. _I would never love anyone else_ I thought drifting into sleep, _never._ I dreamed that night that Stella was sitting on her throne laughing. Around her Hyrule was in flames.

"It's mine!" she yelled. "Hyrule is MINE!" She began laughing again. I watched the whole thing and everything I knew and loved was gone. When I awoke to see a servant was standing by my bed. She bowed.

"Sorry to awaken you Princess."

"What do you want?" I grumbled sitting up. She looked at the floor sadly. "WELL!?" I yelled. Normally I was nice to my servants but I was so upset about Link and the dream I had forgotten my manners. "I'm sorry…" I said "Rough night…what's wrong?"

"I…was told by the king to tell you…Link was captured last night by shadow soldiers.

"What!?" I cried sitting up in my bed. "Get soldiers! Quickly! Where has he been taken?"

"Altea miss."

"I see…" I said deep in thought. She watched me for several moments.

"Well?" I asked. "Go get them!" She snapped out of it, bowed, and began to leave. "Wait!" I said running over. "Tell father…I'm coming too…"

Yayness! That's chappie one! I promise the next chapter will be longer. R&R Please! Oh and yes I based some stuff on the L.O.Z. show like the pouches and Sprite. And Altea is from Fire Emblem.


	2. Shiek! What a perfect name!

A/N: Hizys people! Welcome to my next chapter!

Toan: YAY! CHAPTERS 2 now freakin update Sarah's Story!

Link: and the Shining!

Hey I just updated that!

Link: …oh

Moron! Ok disclaimer time! Weeee!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or Altea. (Damn) but I do own Adrian, Stella and a rabid monkey!

Link: raises an eyebrow …u do?

Well maybe not the monkey…T-T but Stella and Adrian is a yes! Yay!

Chapter 2: To Altea I guess!

Of course my father had refused I go with the search party. "What if you get hurt?" he had asked. I told him that I would give my life for Link. He looked at me with a blank expression. "Please Zelda…just go to your room…" I protested a bit but he continued to refuse. After awhile Stella became bored of this.

"Zelda go to your room now!" she yelled. "GUARDS!" None came. "GUARDS!!!!!!!" Still none came. She started yelling till she was purple in the face. I tried to stifle my laughter as she yelled even louder. After awhile it dawned upon her that they were all out searching. "Oh well…I'll escort you up…" She got off her throne and began to lead me upstairs. Before she got to my door she pushed me up against the wall angrily. "Listen here you little brat! No trouble from you or I'll-"

"Please!" I interrupted taking one of her hands off me. "You have no power over me. I am free to do what I wish and when I wish to." Stella grinned.

"I have more power then you know…" She said walking off. I sensed a dark aurora around her. I shook it off and walked into my room. I knew she wasn't fond of me but she had never threatened my life before. I sat on my bed a minute thinking. At this point in time people would just give it up here and fool themselves into believing that he'll save himself and that's it….not me. I figured that if I was going to search I would need a disguise. _But what…_I stood up and walked over to my closet. Only dresses were in there. _Damn not a single cloak…well maybe I can do this another way…_I walked to my mirror and looked at my reflection. _Magic…_I thought. Remember those spells you had taught me Impa? (don't forget she's telling Impa this story…) Well they came in use there. I closed my eyes and tried to picture the disguise I wanted. I figured a Sheikah would be best for this kind of job. They were stealthy and friends to the Royal family. So I pictured a perfect looking Sheikah. When I felt the transformation I eagerly ran the mirror to see. A blond-haired boy stared back at me. He wore a blue body suit with a Sheikahan eye symbol on it a turban covered his/my face. I looked at his eyes_…blue like mine…but I can fix that!_ I thought concentrating on my eyes which turned red.

"Perfect!" I said aloud in a new slight deeper voice. "Now a name…" I looked at my disguise again. _A prefect Sheikah _I thought happily_ Sheikah…how about…Sheik! What a great idea! Seems to suit him err…I mean me!_ I smiled at my reflection and began to walk out when I noticed the pouch Link gave me on my bed. I reached over and grabbed it fastening it and a belt attached to it around my waist. _Ok where's my bow…_I looked around my room for a bit and then remembered I had hid it under my bed. When I got it out I hastily shoved it in my pouch along with my fairy Ocarina Link gave me when I had given him the Ocarina of Time. I headed outside. When I reached the market town I suddenly realized…_I have_ _no idea where Altea is nor do I have any leads…_ looked around deciding where to head to first. I noticed some soldiers going into a pub and remembered the search party. _They must have some news_ I thought walking in after them. When I got in there were overturned chairs and dead bodies littered the floor. Several of the soldiers were walking around and talking. One of them spotted me.

"Halt!" he said. "You have no permission to-" Just then he noticed the eye on my suit. "Oh a Sheikah! Great! We could use some help…please come on in." I looked around.

"Was Link attacked here?" I asked horrified by the sight.  
"Yes um…who are you?"

"Zel-…I mean Sheik…" I sighed _Gotta get used to this disguise…_ "So….um found any evidence?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well then some witnesses who had seen-"

"Of course they saw…you just said they were witnesses…" I said grinning. _Are these people who think they are going to find Link!? Yeah right…._ "I'm sorry go on." He glared at me and then continued.

"So the witnesses told us that these shadow soldiers came in and quietly asked Link to come with them. Of course Link refused. So they left."

"…they left?"

"Yep just left. Link continued to drink for a bit. When he was finished with one drink he asked for another and the bartender told him he would have to go get some more beer. So the bartender went to the cellar and came back out with a glass filled with beer. Link thanked him then took one sip and fell to the ground. Now here's the weird part…there was a full keg of beer behind the bar when we were searching. So why would the bartender have to go down to the cellar to get some?"

"Because they put something in it…" I said softly. "That's why he fell to the floor. Was Link alive?"

"Yes he was breathing and awake as it seemed…but he wouldn't get up. Paralyzed by whatever they put in it I guess. One of the costumers began to approach him when the soldiers came back in. They began slaughtering most of the other costumers and took Link in the confusion. He could only watch the scene and not do anything about it…"

"I-I see…" I looked down at the floor unwilling to look at the scene around me. _Stella wanted me to marry the prince of that awful country! No…never… _

"They probably want some kind of ransom although they didn't leave a note…" I was furious.

"A ransom?! If they wanted a ransom why would they take Link? They would have taken the princess or something!" _My god! These people are so stupid!_ "Well!" I cried. "Anymore clues?"

"Um…"

"Well?!" I yelled a little more harshly then I intended to. They seemed a bit intimidated. "How do you know they were from Altea?" I asked a bit nicer hoping that maybe I can get some answers…

"Shadow soldiers only come from Altea sir…" the soldier quickly responded. I sighed. _That's right! …now I was being the stupid one… _"As for your other question…well they were headed for the Kokiri forest…does that help?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed happily. Well now I at least know where they were headed… "Thank you!" I yelled hastily as I ran out. The soldier stared.

"Um…your welcome? ...Right…I need a vacation…" he said uncertainly walking back to the other soldiers. I raced out of Hyrule market town to the field where I stopped panting. _What am I going to run out there?_ I thought almost mocking myself _No…I need_ _a horse._ I looked around and was surprised to see Link's horse Epona standing by a tree. "Huh?" I asked walking toward the horse. _Why would…of course we stopped her here yesterday…Link stayed at the castle town all night and she stayed waiting for him… _"Poor thing…" I cooed petting the horse. The horse looked up at me but didn't seem alarmed to see a stranger. It licked me in the face and neighed a bit. I got up onto its back and started for the Kokiri forest. When I got to the bridge after I entered the forest Epona stopped completely and refused to go in. I sighed and gave the horse a friendly pat then quickly dismounted. _Well I guess I'm to go on foot… _I carefully and slowly walked across. I hate to admit it but I'm a bit afraid of heights… I continued to go when, **_Crack! _**I stepped too hard and put a hole in the bridge. Trying not to fall through I thought _Can this get any worse?! _Unfortunately for me…it did. With the weight of me rocking back and forth to keep myself from falling the ropes tethered to the other side of the bridge by Epona snapped. I screamed as the bridge began to fall but as a stroke of luck for me the other side didn't snap but the rest of the bridge fell (with me on it) and slammed against the rock wall. I hung there dangling from its remains. Extremely frightened I yelled out loudly while trying to scramble back up when a rope came down before me. Then a voice called out.

"Need some help mister?" I wasn't sure who the voice belonged to and I honestly didn't care. I really just wanted to get back up. So I grabbed the rope and began climbing. When I got up I laid there a second and then looked up.

"Thanks I… Saria?" The girl haired Kokiri girl was standing before me.

"Yes but how-?"

"It's me Zelda!" I exclaimed ripping off my turban. I felt the change and looked down to see my dress.

"Ah! Zelda!" gasped Saria happily. I smiled. Link had brought me to Kokiri forest when we were kids and introduced me to his friends and his enemies (A/N cough Mido cough) "But why are you here?"

"I'm searching for Link" I said wrapping the turban back around my face turning me back into Sheik.

"Why has he gone? Another adventure I suppose…" said Saria sighing.

"No…Saria, Link has been captured….did you see shadow soldiers head through here last night?" Saria was horrified.

"Captured?! Why, how?"

"I don't know but I really need that info on the shadow soldiers…" The Kokiri shook her head.

"No I was playing Ocarina yesterday in the lost woods and stayed the night in the meadow. I was just heading back now when I saw you were in trouble. I haven't even visited the village yet…the other Kokiris may have seen them though. I'm guessing they were the ones who took Link?" I nodded. "Ok we'll ask the others."

"Thank you…" I said getting back up when a Deku nut flew out the air and hit me.

"What?!" I cried. I wasn't hurt just surprised.

"Get away from my Saria!!!!!" yelled a voice fiercely. I turned to see young stuck-up red-haired Kokiri standing there with a slingshot in hand. Several other Kokiri boys stood behind him. Saria rolled her eyes.

"Oh hullo Mido…I'd like you to meet Zel-" I made a no motion with my hand. "Uh…"

"The name's Sheik" I said coolly rubbing my head. Mido stared.

"So…"

"So she-uh he is a friend of mine so stop chucking stuff at him! He's also a friend of Link's…" cried Saria angrily.

"Link? The non-Kokiri …traitor…person?!"

"Traitor?" I asked.

"Yeah traitor! First the bastard pretends to be a Kokiri then leaves, grows up and then comes through the village with shadow soldiers that attacked us!"

"Link attacked you?" Saria gasped.

"Well…no…but he didn't help us!"

"Maybe he couldn't move boss?" one of the other boys injected.

"Shut up! What makes you think that? I bet he just hates all of us-"

"No…" I said. "He doesn't hate ya…"

"Then why wouldn't he help them…" asked Saria softly.

"Like the boy said he couldn't…" I told her what I had found out about the drink. Mido looked down at the floor looking slightly guilty and so did the others.

"The moron…" said Mido when I finished. "He shoulda been …more careful…." I could tell he sounded a bit worried. He looked up. "Come back to the village with us…I'm sure the other would like to hear this story. So you know…they don't hate him…besides I'm guessing your searching for him right? We may have some useful information for you" I nodded and followed him, Saria and the others to the Kokiri village.

A/N: Yay that was a fun chapter to write! Especially the end with Mido and the others! So the next chappie should be up soon! Until then um…I don't know um…have a good vacation!


End file.
